


Man’s best friend (the shaggy dog remix)

by Ceindreadh



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen & Sam decompress after a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man’s best friend (the shaggy dog remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filthy_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Bunny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rottweiler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172253) by [Filthy_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Bunny/pseuds/Filthy_Bunny). 



Title: Man’s best friend (the shaggy dog remix)  
Author: to be revealed  
Summary: Callen & Sam decompress after a mission  
Fandom: NCIS: Los Angeles  
Pairing: Sam/Callen  
rating: PG-15  
Original story: Rottweiler by Filthy_Bunny http://archiveofourown.org/works/172253

\--------------------

Beer in one hand, Callen sat down on Sam’s couch and started to stretch out.

“Shoes off,” said Sam automatically as he headed for the kitchen to fix a drink.

Callen rolled his eyes as the familiar comment, but set the beer down long enough remove his footwear, leaving the shoes neatly beside the couch, ready to be donned at a moment’s notice if required. He was hoping that they wouldn’t be needed again that evening. A week spent undercover, a week without having been in Sam’s company. A week in which he’d only heard Sam’s voice on the other end of a burn phone. No, Callen’s only plans for the evening required removing clothing rather than putting it on.

“Dogs,” said Sam from his position by the doorway.

“What?” said Callen, momentarily distracted from his pleasurable fantasies as to how the rest of the night was going to pan out.

"You managed to gain the trust of a violent criminal mastermind by talking to him about dogs. Who do you think you are, Deeks?"

Callen laughed, “Don’t ever tell him I said so, but he was right about using a pet or even talking about one to make a criminal feel at ease. Never underestimate the power of a loved animal to melt even the hardest of hearts. Nor the common bond that exists between pet owners.”

Sam grunted an acknowledgment as he sat down beside the fireplace, his location apparently random, but carefully positioned so he had a clear view of his partner...and the front door, just in case there was going to be any adverse interruptions. “Since when did you even own a pet?” He took a drink from his glass before adding, “And don’t tell me ‘Buddy’, he was no more *your* pet than Tracy was your wife.”

"Au contraire, Sam," Callen said. "I *was* able to bond with Gomez thanks to my own fondness of a beloved pet, and no, I’m not talking about Buddy." He took a drink of beer. “Although Buddy *was* my pet...at least that’s what they told me when I tried to claim back the cost of his collar and drinking bowl on my expense report.”

 

Sam nearly choked on his drink. “Sounds like Hetty on a bad day.” He settled himself more comfortably. “Okay, I’ll bite. What exactly did you come up with?”

 

“Well I’d gone through the surveillance footage with Eric, trying to find an ‘in’. I mean, everybody has to have someone or something special in their life. You know how it is, you find the right button to press, get them talking...”

 

“Next thing you know you’re best buddies and the rest is history. Wow, I never knew undercover work could be so damn easy.”

 

“If you’re going to be sarcastic, I’m not going to tell you any more.”

 

“Promises promises.”

“Well as I was saying, before I was interrupted,” Callen took another drink of beer. “I was trying to find an ‘in’, and one thing that jumped out from the surveillance footage was that Gomez spends a lot of time with his dogs, German Shepherds, three of them. Treats them as well as he does his kids by all accounts, but they’re serious guard dogs, trained to rip out the throat of any intruder.”

“So what, you figured your pet Labrador ‘Buddy’ would get you an in with a guy who has guard dogs as pets?”

“No,” said Callen, taking another drink from his bottle before putting it down. He sat up until he could make eye contact with Sam. “I told him all about my big, black, Rottweiler!”

The tone of Callen’s voice changed on the last word, a subtle shift, probably imperceptible to those who didn’t know him well, but one which sent a warm tingle down Sam’s body, straight to his groin. He took a swig of his drink, letting the liquid heat slowly flood his palate before swallowing, doing his best to restore control to his body. “I’m not going to ask if this Rottweiler has a name,” he said, finally.

Names were tricky things when going undercover. You needed to pick names that would roll off the tongue smoothly, names that felt like second nature to say. Names that you could assign a back story to at a moment’s notice. Names that you wouldn’t slip up on. It wouldn’t be the first time that Callen had invented a girlfriend or daughter using Sam’s name as a verbal cue. But a pet, well that was something new, and Sam wasn’t really sure if he liked the idea or not.

“Of course he has a name,” Callen said, “He comes whenever I call him.” He held Sam’s gaze, the unspoken communication easy to interpret for one who knew him so well. All it would take was a word from Sam, a sound, a gesture, and Callen was ready to back off, to let their usual routine fall back into place. But it had been a long week; any week which was spent out of direct contact with Sam was a long week. And the case itself had left Callen edgy and missing his partner in more ways than one. He’d spent a week hard at work on the job at hand, and now it was time to play.

There was a barely perceptible movement of Sam’s head, a silent acknowledgment that the game was going to play out as it would, and Callen didn’t need a second invitation.

"So as I told Gomez," Callen said, "This Rottweiler is hard work. For starters, he eats like a horse. And he needs a *lot* of exercise. Man, he has me running round half the city after him. And he tends to get into fights with other dogs, too." Callen had moved from the couch by now, on his knees in front of Sam. He reached out and stroked, no, petted Sam’s cheekbone, running his thumb in gentle circles over the bruises Sam had picked up in a scuffle with Gomez’s guards. “But he usually wins, because he’s such a badass.”

“Only usually?” Sam put the glass down on the floor, then carefully pushed it far enough away that it wouldn’t get broken. Having fun with his partner was all well and good, but it was a *nice* glass, part of a set, and broken glass on the floor was a pain in the ass to clean up, or worse, a literal pain in the ass if *not* cleaned up.

 

Ignoring the movement, Callen continued, “I’m crazy about him though. He may have a nasty bark, and a worse bite, but when he turns those big, soulful brown eyes on me, I just can’t stay mad at him.” His hand had moved down Sam’s neck and was now resting on his shoulder, exerting just a little pressure, almost like a non-verbal ‘stay’ command.

 

Sam tried to resist, he really did, but there was something about the sound of Callen’s voice, the sight of those blue eyes completely focused on him, the warm sensation of Callen’s hand on his bare skin. He could feel his skin tingle and knew it had nothing to do with the unfinished drink. A part of him considered letting Callen do all the work, allowing his partner to set the pace and take control, but another part of him was unwilling to let his partner have it all his own way.

 

Sam moved away from Callen’s touch just enough to give him room to remove his shirt, deliberately flexing and relaxing his muscles as he did so. The shirt ended up in the corner and Sam waited for Callen to make the next move. He could see the hungry look on his partner’s face and the growing bulge in his groin, and knew that it wouldn’t be a long wait.

“Come here,” said Callen, softly. He stood and held his hand out encouragingly. “I’ll let you jump on the couch!”

“The hell you will,” grumbled Sam as pushed himself to his feet. “You have any idea how much damage that does to the springs.” Before Callen could react, Sam had grabbed his hand and used it to pull him in close enough to kiss him. It started out gently, two lips pressed against two, one of Sam’s hands cupping Callen’s cheek, the other resting comfortably in the small of his partner’s back. But it didn’t stay gentle for long. It had been almost a week since Sam had tasted Callen, and he was intent on making up for lost time.

 

It was Sam who pulled away first and whispered fiercely in Callen’s ear. “You can call me your pet any time you like, you know I’ll come running any time you call…but tonight I’m damned if I’m doing it ‘doggie style’…” He saw Callen’s face crease with laughter, and kissed him again to shut him up. It wasn’t that Sam particularly minded that position, but tonight of all nights, he wanted to taste his partner, to feel Callen’s body under his hands, to enjoy the scent of his lover and hear the sounds Callen made as he slowly lost control under Sam’s touch. But most of all, tonight Sam wanted to see his face, to add yet another memory to the long list in his mind. Every time they parted for a mission, Sam knew there was a possibility that one day it would be their last. One day, maybe memories would be all he would have, so tonight he was going to make plenty more.

 

\-----------------------

Later, much later, they lay entwined on the floorboards, having not made it as far as the bed. Sweat pooled on their skin, and Sam knew that they would have to move, to clean themselves up, sooner rather than later. Not to mention the fact that floorboards weren’t overly comfortably, even with a Callen shaped pillow. But for now he was content to lay against Callen’s back with an arm draped over him. “I missed you,” he murmured in Callen’s ear.

Callen smiled as he heard the weary contentment in his lover’s voice. He was scratched and bitten, tired and sore, partly from the undercover op, but mainly from the more recent exertions. Right now though, with Sam at his back, he had never felt so good…or so adored.

 

\-----------------------------

Deeks greeted them the next morning as they walked into the office. “Hey guys. Callen, just wanted to tell you that you were really awesome with the whole bonding with Gomez thing. Man, even I was convinced that you had a pet. Hey, maybe you should get a dog for real or something you sounded so into them.”

Callen and Sam exchanged glances with each other before bursting out laughing. As they walked away from Deeks they heard him say “Guys, what’s so funny? What did I say…guys?”

 

\--------------------------------

The End


End file.
